1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire pressure monitoring technology and more particularly to a tire pressure sensor that is applicable to different wheel rims.
2. Description of the Related Art
Having the proper tire pressure extends the life of the vehicle (car or motorcycle) tires, improves vehicle safety and fuel efficiency. Insufficient tire pressure can reduce the tire life and make the braking distance longer, and the vehicle handling can become wobbly. Overinflated tires are more prone to damage from impacts with small holes in the rod, and can impact the ride comfort of your vehicle.
To avoid the aforesaid problems, tire pressure sensors are created for mounting in the wheel rim to detect the pressure of the tire, enabling the driver to keep track of tire pressure condition, preventing over-inflation and under-inflation problems. Regular tire pressure sensors generally comprise an air valve and a sensor device. According to conventional designs, the air valve and the sensor device are fixedly connected together, i.e., the angle between the air valve and the sensor device is not adjustable. Thus, conventional tire pressure sensors are simply applicable to one specific type of wheel rims. A tire pressure sensor configured for installation in a wheel rim for sedan is not suitable for installation in a wheel rim for sports car or motorcycle. For enabling a tire pressure sensor to be selectively installed in different types of wheel rims, an extra mounting device will be necessary, complicating the installation and increasing the installation cost.